


Il tramonto

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Il tramonto

Dopo aver finito un allenamento, non c’era nulla di meglio che farsi un bel bagno caldo.  
Era quello che aveva sempre pensato Atobe, ma quel pomeriggio aveva capito che ci fosse qualcosa di decisamente meglio.  
Come la presenza di Tezuka per dirne una che in quel momento si trovava fuori dal balcone con un aria abbastanza pensierosa.  
«C’è qualcosa che non va, Tezuka?»  
Era normale che si preoccupasse, vero? Dopotutto era il suo ragazzo.  
«Non è nulla Atobe, stavo solo osservando il tramonto: oggi è particolarmente bello.»  
Era solo quello allora?  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo avvicinandosi all’altro e abbracciandolo.  
«Allora lo guardiamo insieme?»  
«Va bene.»


End file.
